20 Questions
by lamekirby
Summary: 20 random questions asked to different Bleach characters. Different character each chapter.
1. Grimmjow

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be seriously messed up.**

**First up, Grimmjow!**

**If you wrote a book, what would its title be? **

_How to kick Ichigo's butt in a million different ways._

**What's your favorite book? **

_Harry Potter and the deathly hollows_. All the good guys die in the end! I love it!

**What would you do if a flying ice cream truck landed on you?**

It's a flying ice cream truck! How can it land on me?

**Who was your first kiss?**

… I'm not telling you any names, but… he had green eyes.

**What's you favorite color?**

Are you blind? Can you not see my hair?

**Can you spell?**

Yes! I am da bestesst speelur i no.

**Why did you become an espasda?**

FOR POWER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ever had any pets when you were little?**

I had a kitty. But… he ran away from home… I need to discuss that with my therapists.

**Has anyone ever yanked your tail while you were in your released form?**

Yeah. But they're not alive anymore. *grins evilly*

**What's your favorite cartoon?**

Blues Clues. Although, it would be better if Blue was a cat…

**What's your teddy bear's name?**

Grimmy Jr. …What? I thought it fit him really well.

**Is it true that you own rubber cat toys?**

... I had a little extra change and there was a sale At Pets Mart. I swear, that's the only reason why I have them.

**Is there anything your afraid of?**

Fangirls. I had a nightmare about 'em last night.

**Do you believe in magic?**

What. The. Hell. You did NOT just ask that.

**How come you wear eyeliner?**

It's not eyeliner! They're tattoos…

**Was your hair ALWAYS blue?**

Hey, have YOU ever seen a store sell blue hair dye? I don't think so.

**What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?**

I once got beat up by a six year old because I took his candy.

**What's your favorite movie?**

Transformers: Revenge of the fallen.

**Is it true that you have a thing for Ulquiorra?**

If you ever ask that question again, I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp.

**Why did you answer all these ridiculous questions?**

Because. Just because.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Szayel

**Why is your hair pink? **

It was a lab accident.

**Are you willing to marry one of your fangirls? Specifically one named 'I love Szayel Aporro Granz'? **

Um… sure. Anyway, I've seen how deadly fangirls get when you don't want to marry them…

**Are Lumina and Verona girls or boys, or are they gender-less****? **

They are gender-less.

**Since when did you start eating your fracción?**

The only reason I made them was to eat them.

**What happens to your glasses after you release?**

They break. You have no idea how many extra pairs of glasses I have.

**What was your first birthday present?**

A toy chemistry set.

**Why do you call your brother trash?**

Because he is trash. End of discussion.

**Do you like Shakespeare plays?**

Yes! I love them!

**Out of the espasda, who do you hate the most?**

Stark. All he does is sleep all day. He dosen't deserve to be numero uno.

**Who do like better? Aizen or Gin?**

Aizen. Gin is… creepy.

**What's your favorite food?**

Do my fracción count?

**You find out that the world will end in three days. What will you do?**

Make an underground chamber that will be able to withstand the world's end.

**Do you make your own clothes?**

Yeah. So?

**How many times has Yammy trespassed into your lab?**

To this day? About… 35 times.

**Who is your favorite espasda to mess with?**

Grimmjow. He gets mad easily.

**Is your brother older or younger than you?**

Older. But it's not like that matters.

**What do you think of Mayuri?**

He is a pathetic excuse for a scientist.

**Would you be able to recreate Godzilla?**

Yes. That's I good idea.

**What do you usually test your experiments on?**

Lumina and Verona. Or Yammy. Whoever I see first.

**How many times have you recreated Lumina and Verona?**

Let's see… Lumina: 13 times and Verona: 8 times.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Starrk

**How do you feel right now? **

Tired. And lonely.

**What's your favorite sport?**

Fishing. You can sleep while you're waiting for a fish to bite.

**Do you think that Lilynette has a thing for you****? **

No. I'm pretty sure she sees me as her 'useless, annoying big brother'.

**What kind of movies do you like best?**

Western. Don't ask why, though…

**How long are you going to grow your beard?**

No clue. Why are you asking me that?

**What's your favorite dessert?**

Apple pie a la mode.

**What do you think of war?**

War is useless. Also, it's a pain in my butt.

**Has Lilynette ever forced you to do something that you didn't want to do?**

Yeah. Like waking me up in the morning.

**If you had a laptop, what would your screensaver be?**

I have no clue. … Hey, what's a laptop, anyways?

**What were you thinking when you first saw Gin?**

'_Is this guy seriously going to be my boss'_?

**How come your hair is long?**

*****Rolls eyes*** **my hair is long because I'm a hippie.

**What do you want to do before you die?**

Umm… smash a pie in Aizen's face.

**Have you ever worn a glove on one hand only?**

Yeah. But that was only because I wanted to show off the '1' tattooed onto my hand.

**Have you ever had coffee?**

Yes. FYI, I hate coffee. It doesn't let you sleep.

**Have you ever read any manga?**

Yeah. I read One Piece. I didn't get what was going on.

**Who do you like better? The doctor or the dentist?**

Doctor. The doctor doesn't stick things in your mouth.

**Have you ever seen a guy cheerleader?**

… Those exist?

**What's your favorite place on earth?**

Where I lived while I was alive. It's a city called 'Shibuya', and it's in Japan.

**Can you speak Spanish?**

Yes. I have to if I want to know what Aizen says during meetings.

**Do you hate more than three people?**

Yeah. I'll let your imagination decide who they are.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Hmm… I've been doing only bad guys… I should do a good guy next chapter!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Ulqiuorra

**Due to popular demand, I have desided to do Ulquiorra!**

**Why don't you ever smile? **

Because there is nothing to smile about.

**How did you get the green markings under your eyes?**

It was one of Szayel's experiments gone bad.

**Why do you call everyone trash****? **

Because everyone IS trash. Except Aizen-sama.

**What do you think of Orihime?**

She is… interesting.

**Who's your favorite espasda?**

Grimmjow. But it's only because he keeps things interesting.

**Do you like sweets?**

I do, actually.

**What's one word that describes you?**

Misunderstood.

**Why don't you have any fracción?**

Because. Fracción are trash. Perfect example: Charlotte Coolhorn.

**What do you hate the most?**

Trash.

**What did you have for breakfast this morning?**

French toast.

**Are you related to Dracula?**

Yes. He is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

**Has anyone ever stolen your socks?**

A crazy fangirl stole my socks once. She hasn't returned them yet.

**Does it hurt when you take your eyeball out and crush it?**

No... not anymore.

**Have you made it to first base with anyone yet?**

What are you talking about? Baseball?

**What do you think of Spongebob?**

Spongebob is trash. They should fire him and put Patrick in charge.

**Are you allergic to anything?**

Peanuts.

**Have you ever had a vacation?**

No. I don't want one, either.

**Do you know what a microwave is?**

Yes. It's Yammy's best friend.

**Do you like your eye color?**

Yeah. It's the only thing I like about myself.*

**What did you want to be when you were growing up?**

… Batman.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Hmm... I need to do a girl sometime...)

*emo moment!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Soi Fon

**How come you have a fatso as your vice captain? **

I have no clue, actually…

**How come you changed your name?**

… 'Soi Fon' sounds a lot better that 'Soi Fong'.

**Have you ever seen Yoruichi naked? **

*nose bleed* NO! Don't ever ask me that again!

**Who's the most useless captain in the Gotei 13?**

I would have to say… Komamura. I mean, half the time you don't even know that he exists.

**Is your zanpakto sprit a bumble bee? **

No! It's a hornet.

**Who's the cutest guy you know?**

What kind of question is that?! But… Ukitake's kinda cute. KINDA.

**Are you faster than Sonic the Hedgehog?**

No. I hate to admit it, but I'm not as fast as the speed of sound.

**Is your entire division covered in rice crackers?**

Yeah. That's not much of a surprise, is it?

**Do you know what Metal Gear Solid is?**

You mean… that video game with the guy who hides in a box?

**Have you ever been on a date?**

If I ever find out who asked that question, I will give him/her a slow, painful death.

**How come you joined the Shinigami Women's Association?**

I needed something to do in my spare time.

**What's your last name?**

… Why do you want to know?

**Has a T.V show ever made you cry?**

Umm… yeah. But I can't remember the name of the show.

**Have you ever read Twilight?**

Yeah. But to be honest, it wasn't the best book I've ever read.

**Have you ever worn a dress?**

No, but I've worn a kimono before.

**How high is your alcohol tolerance?**

Very high. Once, Yoruichi-sama took me to a bar, and convinced me to drink about… 12 bottles of Sake. I was sober until the 9th bottle.

**Do you have a crush on Urahara?**

No! Did Yoruichi-sama ask you to ask me that?*

**Do you tell the truth ALL the time?**

No. What kind of idiot does that?

**Do you have a crush on Yoruichi?**

NO! I WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?

**Do you think Yoruichi is god?**

Of course she is. What kind of dumb question is that?

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Wow… I sound like a broken tape recorder.)

*Watch the Turn Back the Pendulum arc if you want to know what I'm talking about.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Ishida

**How long would it take you to make a wedding dress? **

Probably… a week.

**If your glasses don't fit, why don't you go buy new ones?**

… I've never thought of that before.

**Why don't you get contacts? **

Because. Contacts hurt.

**Did you only join the crafts club because Orihime was in it?**

WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! I mean… no.

**Does your bow have a spirit inside it? **

No. I'm pretty grateful for that.

**What were you thinking when you first saw Renji?**

'_Wow... I never knew shinigami could get tatoos_'.

**Is there such thing as a Quincy/hollow hybrid? Like the vizards and the arrancar?**

No. and I don't want to find out, either.

**Do you have a crush on Orihime?**

… No. Of course not.

**Do you know what Pokemon is?**

Yeah. It's the first anime I've ever watched.

**Have you ever belly flopped into a pool?**

Once. Just once.

**Do you talk to yourself?**

Sometimes…

**Do you like yaoi?**

No. Why would you think that?

**Did you know that you have fangirls?**

If you're going to lie, don't make it so obvious.*

**Do you read romance novels?**

… Maybe. Why do you care?

**If you don't like shinigami, why are you friends with them?**

I'm not friends with them! They are simply my… allies.

**Have you ever seen anyone cross dress before?**

Yeah. It was Yumichika.

**Have ever done something to embarrass your father?**

Yup. Once, when I was little, there was a carnival in Karakura, and my father wouldn't buy me any cotton candy. While he was dragging me away from the booth, I started to scream: "HELP! This weird guy is trying to kidnap me!" I wouldn't shut up until he bought me the cotton candy.

**Do you play video games?**

No. Video games are bad for your mind.

**What do you think of Ichigo?**

… I'm not sure, actually. But he's annoying, I'll tell you that.

**If the Quincy uniform is so lame, why don't you change it?**

To be honest, I have no clue.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Who should I do next? Toshiro, Ukitake or Rukia?)

*But you DO have fangirls!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Toshiro

**How can you tolerate Matsumoto all the time? **

I don't.

**Why don't you just freeze/destroy all your paperwork?**

Because that would be wasting a lot of trees and… well, I'd end up having to do them anyway.

**How many times does Matsumoto hug you per day? **

I don't know… about five hundred thousand. (Note: I'm being sarcastic).

**What do you think of Karin?**

Well… she tried to take out a hollow with a soccer ball… I have to give her some credit for that…

**Does Hyorinmaru talk to you a lot? **

Yeah. He's trying give me advice because I'm in my 'difficult stage'.

**What do you think of fangirls?**

They're creepy. They found out where I live, for crying out loud!

**Do you think that you'll get glasses when your older? You know, since you do paperwork all the time.**

I think I'll look pretty wierd in glasses. But if I need to, I'll get contacts.

**Do you think it's possible for you to freeze Hell over?**

No. Where did you get that idea from?

**What do you think of Momo?**

Momo is just bed wetter Momo. There's not much more to it than that...

**Do you ever sit on a rooftop and then spit watermelon seeds at passing shinigami?**

On the weekends…

**Who would you kill first? Aizen, or Gin? **

That's hard. I'll go with… Aizen.

**Do you feel like you over use your bankai?**

No. I'm just always put in a situation where I have to unleash my bankai.

**Do you sleep well at night?**

Yeah. But I don't understand why I haven't grown…

**Is your hair naturally white?**

Yes. Are you going to ask Ukitake that, too?

**How come you're always around busty women?**

… I think that it's just a coincidence that my vice captain and the espasda I'm fighting JUST so happen to be busty.

**If you had an email, what would it be?**

I'm not going to tell you my email. I don't want you and your crazy fangirl friends emailing me.

**Do you know WHY you have thousands of fangirls?**

Umm… because girls love little white haired guys?

**How tall are you?**

133 cm. (4'4"). I think that I just murdered my pride…

**What do you do with the candy Ukitake gives to you?**

I keep the ones I like and use the rest to bribe Yachiru.

**Who do you like the best? Matsumoto, Hinamori, or Karin?**

Decide that for your self.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Ok, So Rukia is next. *sigh* UKITAKE NEEDS SOME LOVE!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Rukia

**Who taught you how to draw? **

Byakuya. He's the best artist EVER, don't you think?

**What would you do if you saw someone burning a Chappy plush toy?**

I would beat the guy who was burning Chappy to a bloody pulp, and then I would use a fire extinguisher in the Chappy.

**Are you dependent on your brother? **

No! I am my own women.

**Why are you so short?**

I blame my genetics. Hisiana was also short.

**Do you pluck your eyebrows? **

I only tried doing that once. And it hurt. A LOT.

**Have you worn makeup before?**

Yeah, but then Ichigo said: "I can't see you under all that junk."

**Have you ever worn high heels?**

Yeah. But then I ended up falling on my face like… fifty times.

**Did you have a crush on Kaien?**

No. He had a wife, you know.

**What do you think of Don Kanonji?**

He has the greatest TV show in the history of history.

**Do you have a cell phone?**

No. When I asked Ichigo for one he said that I would use up all my minuets and texts, JUST on trying to figure out how the phone works.

**What do you think of Renji?**

Renji's just my child hood friend. That's all there is to it.

**How long does it take for you to open a juice box?**

My fastest time was 20 min, 33 sec.

**Why don't you cut the bang that's always hanging in front of your face?**

But… I look weird without it.

**What do you think of Nel?**

Well, I know what she thinks of me. She thinks that I'm Ichigo's girlfriend!

**Do you know how to use a computer?**

Uh… I made it catch on fire once. Does that count?

**Did you know that you're the 2****nd**** most popular character in Bleach?**

Yeah, I know. I just don't understand why I'm not number one. You have to admit, I'm pretty awesome.

**Do you like being a noble?**

Well, it's better than being a peasant.

**Do you believe that Karin and Yuzu are actually twins?**

Wait… they're TWINS?!

**Do you know who Chad is?**

Umm… he's the big guy with the parakeet, right?

**Ichigo just confessed his undying love to you. What do you do?**

I reject him. After all, I'm too good for Ichigo.

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Ukitake is next!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Ukitake

**How are you able to withstand your third seats' constant yelling? **

I have ear plugs.

**Are you in a relationship with Unohana?**

No. She's my sempai.

**Do you ever give candy to Yachiru****? **

Yeah. Sometimes.

**What would you do if you found out that Toshiro didn't eat the candy you gave him?**

It would break my heart.

**How did you meet Shunsui?**

We met in the shinigami academy's nurse's office. I was there because of my tuberculosis, and Shunsui was there because he got beat up by some girls. They were probably mad at him for being a pervert.

**What do you think of Yamamoto?**

Yama-ji is the best teacher I've ever had.

**Why are you so awsome?**

Umm... I don't know.

**What do you think of Rukia?**

Rukia… she reminds me of Kaien, for some odd reason.

**Why don't you dye your hair?**

I would look wierd.

**Are you thinking about retirement?**

It's impossible to retire from the Gotei 13. But if I could, I wouldn't anyway. If I retired, my third seats' tears would flood the entire division.

**Why don't you keep your hair in a ponytail any more?**

I got tired of putting it into a ponytail every morning.

**Have you ever been glomped?**

Yeah. More times that I can count.

**Do you know what a 'Mary-sue' is?**

Um… isn't Mary-sue a girl's name?

**Have you ever had a crush?**

Yeah. When I was in the academy. But when I confessed to her, she shot me down.

**Is your hair naturally white?**

Toshiro told me that you might ask me that.

**Do you drink?**

No. I have to be sober when I have to carry Shunsui back to his barracks.

**Where do you get all your candy?**

From Urahara. How else would he keep his business running?

**Who do you like better? Kiyone or Sentarou?**

Uhh... Sentarou. But that's only because he has never taken pictures of me while I was stuck to a tree, and then give the pictures to the Shinigami Women's Assosiation.

**Is there anyone who scares you in the Gotei 13?**

Uh… well, just Mayuri. And maybe Kenpachi.

**Are you Toshiro's father?**

No… why would you ask that?

(AN: Who should I do next? Kenpachi, Hailbel, or Byakuya? And PLEASE give me questions for these guys.)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Hailbel

**What do you think of your fracción? **

Well, they're loyal, to say the least.

**Do you like Nnoitra?**

WHAT?! Who in the world would like that sexist jerk?

**Do you realize that your eyes and Hitsugaya's eyes are the same color? **

Umm… no. You don't look at a person's eyes while you're fighting them.

**Did you scold your fracción when they were defeated?**

No, I gave them the silent treatment. It drove them NUTS.

**Do you have a crush on any of the espasda? **

No. They're all idiots. Or seriously messed up.

**Are you good at video games?**

Yeah. I beat the Kingdom Hearts series in a week.

**Have you ever been to Canada?**

No. Why would I go there?

**Which fracción do you like the most?**

Sun-Sun. Because she's awesome.

**10. If given the chance, how would you torture Nnoitra?**

I would dip him in a boiling pot of cheese.

**Are you a natural blonde?**

No. That's all I'm going to say.

**Why are most of your answers 'no'?**

Maybe you should stop asking me 'yes' or 'no' questions.

**What do you think of Nel?**

I've never met her…

**Who's the weirdest espasda?**

Barragan. He tried making me his 'queen' once.

**Have you ever had a boyfriend?**

That's personal! Don't you have any manners?

**Do you have a cell phone?**

Yeah. And my fracción text me ALL THE FREAKING TIME.

**Have you ever lost your cool?**

Yeah. I just did.

**What do you think of Gin?**

If you look up 'creepy' in the dictionary, you'll see his face.

**Do you cook for the other espasda?**

Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I cook for them.

**Do you like yaoi?**

… Maybe.

**Do you have any phobias?**

Atychiphobia - Fear of failure

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Kay, so Byakuya is next.)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Byakuya

**Have you ever cut yourself while you were unleashing your Bankai?**

That only happened twice.

**Has Yachiru ever stolen your underwear? **

I'll go check right now…

**Why do you keep Renji as your Vice Captain?**

To keep an eye on him. Who knows what kinds of things he could do…

**Do you think pink is a manly color? **

Yes. It is very manly.

**Has it ever occurred to you that Hisiana might have died from the radiation that your noble-ness gives off?**

… I feel guilty all of the sudden.

**How did you meet Hisiana?**

She tried robbing my house once. I caught her and the rest is history.

**Why don't you adopt a kid?**

Because it would ruin the Kuchiki blood line.

**How come you wear those hair clips all the time?**

They were a gift from Hisiana.

**Where did you learn to draw?**

My grandfather taught me. Artistic talent runs in the Kuchiki blood.

**Do you respect Ichigo?**

No. Why would I?

**Do you ever cry over Hisiana?**

Sometimes…

**Do you realize that Rukia looks exactly like Hisiana?**

Of course she does. They're sisters.

**Have you seen ALL of Renji's tattoos?**

Yeah. That Kimono he wears to work sometimes is very revealing.

**Would you kill a guy who got Rukia pregnant?**

I can't kill him if it was her husband.

**What if it was Ichigo or Renji?**

Like I said, I can't kill them if one of them were married to Rukia. Besides, Rukia would be mad at me.

**Has Hisiana ever beaten you up when you annoyed her?**

Yeah. She punches hard even though she's so tiny.

**Do you realize your last name means 'rotten wood'? That doesn't sound very noble.**

I KNOW it doesn't sound noble. Don't rub it in.

**Did you know that people pair you up with Rukia?**

… Isn't that incest?

**Do you realize that there are millions of fangirls that are willing to marry you?**

So? Are any of them like Hisiana?

(AN: If you have questions for your favorite character, just say so in a review! Kay, Kenpachi is next.)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Kenpachi

**Have you ever worn a dress?**

Yeah… Yachiru forced me into one while she was having a 'tea party' with her dolls.

**Why do you wear bells in your hair?**

I was dared that I had to wear bells in my hair for the rest of my life.

**Do you like Uhohana? **

*Shrugs* She scares the hell out of my division.

**How can you stand your division?**

What? It's not like they're all idiots. Wait. I take that back.

**How do you style your hair?**

It takes time, patience and experience. Lots and lots of experience.

**Has anyone ever mistaken you for a wind chime?**

Yeah.

**Why don't you let someone else help you with putting the bells in your hair?**

Because. It would be weird.

**Do you respect Ichigo?**

Yes. He's a good fighter.

**Which Gotei captain do you hate the most?**

Soi Fon. She gets on my nerves…

**What would you do if someone asked you for Yachiru's hand in marriage? **

I would take out my zanpakto and then yell: "You have to beat me in a fight!".*

**Do you think you can ever win a fight against Ichigo?**

Think? I KNOW I can beat Ichigo in a fight.

**Does it bother you that your fifth seat wears makeup?**

Nah. That's just the way he rolls.

**What's you lifelong dream?**

*rolls eyes* To open up a candy/makeup shop with Yachiru and Yumichika.

**Do you ever take away Yachiru's candy?**

Yeah. And then I eat it so she can't find it.

**Would it kill you to buy a compass?**

I don't NEED a compass.

**Do you know what Dragonball Z is?**

Of course! It's the best manga/anime EVER.

**Did you know that people pair you up with Yachiru?**

That's… dumb.

**What do you think of Byakuya?**

I like him, even though he's a noble.

*I guess Yachiru will never get married…

(AN: Who should I do next? Yumichika, Ikkaku, or Yachiru? Questions are welcome!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Yumichika

**Why did you join the eleventh division?**

Because… fighting is beautiful.

**Why did you cut your hair short? **

It was ruined in a fight once. Besides, I look even better with my hair short.

**Do you help Kenpachi with his hair?**

No. he says he would rather style it himself.

**Who do you like better? Kenpachi, or Yachiru? **

Yachiru. But that's only because she's willing to go shopping with me.

**Why do you wear feathers?**

Because. They're beautiful.

**Do you ever use Ikkaku's head as a mirror?**

Only in emergency situations.

**Has anyone ever mistaken you for a girl?**

When I first met Ikkaku, he thought I was a girl.

**Do you like your zanpakto?**

Yeah. But it would be better if he wasn't kido-based.

**Did you know that people pair you up with Charlotte?**

EWWWW! People pair me up with that fugly?!?!

**Are you gay?**

No. That was… an awkward question.

**Is there something going on with you and Kujaku****?**

No. Kujaku is my ZANPAKTO. Besides, he's too vain for me.

**Why do you wear makeup?**

That's just the way I roll.

**Have you ever beaten Ikkaku in a fight?**

Once. Just once.

**Were you always a guy?**

Of course! Don't ask a question as ugly as that ever again!

**What's your favorite word?**

Beautiful.

**What's the ugliest thing in the world?**

Homophobia.

**What's the most beautiful thing in the world?**

Me, of course.

**Do you have a thing for Ikkaku? **

Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean that I'm in a relationship with him.

(AN: Ikkaku is next. Questions are welcome!)

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Ikkaku

**Do you mind if I ask you a lot of questions concerning your bald-ness?**

Yes, I DO mind. And I'm not bald.

**Too bad. Has Yachiru ever drawn hair on your head? **

Yeah. In permanent marker.

**Why do you go to the barber?**

To get my head polished.

**Have you ever used your head as a lamp? **

HA! I don't need a lamp!*

**Do you use the glare of your head to burn ants?**

That's a good idea…

**How many people have been blinded from the light your head gives off?**

Too many to count.

**Have you ever thought about getting a wig?**

They don't sell wigs in soul society.

**Did you know that there's a phobia of bald people? It's called Peladophobia.**

Wow. Wait, what are you saying here?

**Do you have ****Chaetophobia? It's the fear of hair.**

Ok, where are you getting all these phobias from?

**How old are you?**

What? Can't come up with any more questions concerning my 'bald-ness'?

**Why do you wear eye shadow?**

Yumichika convinced me to…

**Do you realize that you can beat Kenpachi and become the captain of the division?**

Yeah. But it I don't WANT to be the captain of the division.

**Did you know that you zanpakto sprit was so ugly?**

... It's not that ugly.

**Do you think that Renji has a crush on Rukia?**

Of course! He makes it obvious.

**Do you have a crush on Matsumoto****?**

I have a better question. Who DOESN'T have a crush on Matsumoto?

**When did you first meet Yumichika?**

I dunno. I lost count after 150 years.

**Did you have hair at one point in your life?**

Yeah.

**Has Yumichika ever forced you to see a chick flick with him?**

... It was a good movie.

**What's the stupidest thing you've ever done while you were drunk?**

Uh… well, I've done a lot of stupid things while I was drunk…

**Do you have a thing for Yumichika?**

NO. He's too… Yumichika-ish for me.

*Makes sense. All they ever do in the eleventh division is beat each other up.

(AN: Yachiru is next. Questions are welcome!)


	15. Yachiru

**If I give you a lollypop, will you pour hot soup down Mayuri's pants?**

Add a candy cane, and you got yourself a deal!

**How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop? **

Uhh… 1, 2, 3! *crunch* Yup, it takes 3!*

**Has anyone ever mistaken your hair as cotton candy?**

Yeah, but then Ken-chan got mad at the guy and then the guy ran away.

**Do you think Byakuya can beat Kenpachi in a fight? **

WHAT?! No way! No one can beat Ken-chan in a fight! He's the best!

**Which nickname is better? Ken-chan, or Kenny?**

Who cares?!

**Is your hair naturally pink?**

I dunno. Ask Ken-chan.

**You're on national television. What do you say?**

Hi, Ken-chan! Hi, Baldy-san! Hi, Feathers-chan!

**8. Who's a better Vice president? Nanao or Nemu?**

Nemu! But don't tell Nana-chan I said that. She'll get sad.

**What do you like most about Kenpachi?**

The fact that he's awesome!

**Have you ever bugged Toshiro to play a game with you?**

Yeah. But he's not very good at hide and seek…

**Have you ever gotten drunk?**

No. Ken-chan won't let me have any Alcohol.

**Can you shrink yourself****?**

No. But wouldn't that be awesome if I could?!

**Why don't you ever help Kenpachi fight?**

Ken-chan doesn't NEED help.

**Do you realize that you're the only girl in squad 11?**

Huh? You mean feathers-chan isn't a girl?

**Is the reason why your president of the shinigami women's association related to Kenpachi in any way?**

No. I'm president because I have awesome leadership skillz.

**How dose Ikkaku's head taste like?**

It's hard to describe…

**Have you ever eaten a dog biscuit?**

Yeah! They taste good.

**Are you always this hyper?**

What do you mean? I never get hyper.

**Why do you always hang on Kenpachi's shoulder?**

It's not like it matters. Ken-chan never minded.

**Would you like to marry Bayakushi?**

I dunno… can he beat Ken-chan in a fight?

*The world will never know…

(AN: Who should I do next? Matsumoto, Urahara, or Gin?)


	16. Gin

**Have you ever messed with Aizen's tea?**

No. He'd kill me if he found out.

**Do you have a teddy bear that you cuddle up to sleep with? **

It's not a teddy bear. It's a fox plushie.

**Do you have a thing for Aizen?**

I, Gin Ichimaru, am not gay.

**Do you realize that a lot of people pair you up with Toshiro and Kira? **

DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT I WASN'T GAY?!

**What do you think of Kira?**

He needs to stop being miserable all the time.

**Why do you have an accent?**

I don't have an accent.

**Did you know that 'Gin' is alcoholic beverage?**

Really? That's interesting. I'll try it sometime…

**Have you ever drawn on Tousen's goggles?**

No. But that's a good idea.

**Who's the creepiest espasda?**

Aaroneniero.

**How can you see with your eyes closed all the time?**

I can't tell you. It's a secret.

**What do you think of Aizen?**

Well, he's a more interesting boss than Yamaoto.

**Do you realize that you're basically the creepiest guy who has ever lived****?**

I'm not creepy. You can ask my fan club that.

**Do you have a silver tooth?**

Uh-huh. It's in the back of my mouth.

**Where you grinning while you were born?**

Yeah, I think so.

**Is your face stuck like that?**

No.

**Have you ever tried to make Ulquiorra smile?**

It was a failed attempt.

**Have you ever dressed up as a chibi fox for Rangiku?**

Yeah. It was for her 123rd birthday party.

**Why your eyes are always closed?**

Trust me; I look A LOT better with my eyes closed.

**Do you like Wonderweiss?**

No, not really.

**Why are you evil?**

I don't think I'm evil. I think I'm the good guy.

(AN: Do you guys think Urahara looks better with or with out his hat?)


	17. Urahara

**Why do you wear that hat all the time?**

It gives me an air of mystery.

**Have you ever bought Yoruichi cat toys for her birthday? **

Once. She gave me a kick in the face as a 'thank you'.

**Have you ever given Yoruichi cat nip?**

Yeah, while she was in cat form. You should have seen the way she reacted to it.

**Is the cane you're carrying all the time your zanpakto? **

So? What if it is?

**Why do you own a candy shop?**

Well, I was either going to open a bar, or a candy shop. I chose the candy shop.

**What are your favorite shoes?**

My clogs!

**Did you like being head of the detention center?**

No. It was depressing.

**What would you do if Yachiru died your hair pink?**

It's not like it'll matter. My hair is covered by my hat.

**8. Do you ever eat the candy in your own store?**

Yes… but that's because nobody buys them.

**How many times have you banged Yoruichi?**

*major nosebleed* PLEASE don't ask that.

**Do you think that your zanpakto would betray you?**

No. Benihime LOVES me! … I think.

**What's up with your smile? It's like your saying: 'I know something you don't know'.**

Well, I DO know something you don't know.

**Where did you get your hat?**

It was a present from Yoruichi.

**Did you know that Soi Fon hates your guts?**

Why would she hate my guts? I've never done anything to her.

**Have you ever had to go to the bathroom during a captain meeting?**

Yeah. I don't think you people realize how long those meetings are.

**Did you like being a captain?**

Yeah. I can't really explain why though…

**Is green your favorite color?**

How did you know that?

**Did you know that most of your fan base prefers you without the hat?**

Really? But… I like my hat.

**Do you realize the entire **_**Bleach**_** storyline is your fault?**

Are you trying to make me fell guilty?

**What's your bankai?**

Noooo, there's no way I, a mere handsome and sexy shopkeeper, could possibly have Bankai!*

*This is an actual quote from Urahara.

(AN: Matsumoto is next. I need some questions for her…)


	18. Matsumoto

**Why do you always get drunk during work?**

It's not my fault I get drunk easily.

**How come your boobs are so big? **

Well… I dunno. Maybe it's the sake?

**Can you go a day without getting drunk?**

No, I don't think so.

**Why don't you change your birthday?* **

I'm not sure…

**Did you know that your boobs plot a rebellion against you when they think you're too drunk to notice?**

HA! I KNEW IT!!!

**Are you drunk right now?**

Of course not!

**Do you have a thing for Gin?**

NO. He was JUST my childhood friend.

**Do you think Gin is creepy?**

Yeah. He's the creepiest guy who has ever lived.

**Have you ever killed someone with your boobs?**

Well, I almost suffocated someone by giving him a hug. Although if he died, I think he would have died happy.

**Do your boobs get in the way in fights?**

Not any more. I... adapted.

**Do you have a thing for your captain?**

Ew, no. Wouldn't that make me a pedophile?

**Where did you get your necklace from?**

I had it for so long… I forgot.

**Why do you like Orihime's cooking?**

Who DOSEN'T like Orihime's cooking?

**What if your captain forced you to do all the paperwork?**

I would die. Literally.

**What if sake was banned from Soul Society?**

Are you TRYING to give me nightmares?

**What do you think your Bankai would be?**

I dunno. Maybe… a tornado of ash that cuts whoever touches it?

**Do you like foxes?**

Yes… I mean no! No, I hate foxes!

**Have you ever tried to get your captain drunk?**

Of course! Almost everyone in Soul Society has.

**Are you Orihime's long lost sister?**

No. But I could be one of her ancestors.

**Do you ever do anything besides sleeping and drinking?**

Yes! I'm doing this interview thing with you!

*I asked this because Rangiku's 'birthday' it the day she and Gin met.

(AN: Who should I do next? Chad, Aizen or Yourichi? Questions are welcome.)


	19. Yoruichi

**How many times has Urahara banged you?**

Hmm. More then 10, but less than 50 times.

**How come you sound like a dude in your cat form? **

Too be honest, I don't know.

**Does it bother you that Urahara calls you 'Mr. Yoruichi' while you're in your cat form?**

Yes. Yes it does.

**Why don't you ever use your freaking zanpakto? **

Because I don't need to. Besides, my zanpakto doesn't like me.

**Why do like to torture Ichigo with your 'nude scenes'?**

I love the way he reacts. He acts the same way Byakuya used to.

**Do you think Soi Fon is creepy?**

No. I think her loyalty is kind of cute.

**Do you eat cat food?**

Yeah. While I'm in my cat form.

**Would you like to marry one of your fanboys?**

Well, would the fanboy be able to beat up Urahara and Soi Fon?

**Where is your zanpakto?**

I don't know, and I don't care.

**How did you react when Urahara gave you catnip?**

I'd rather not say…

**How did you meet Urahara?**

I found him stalking me.

**How do you turn into a cat?**

It's a Shihoin family secret.

**How did Byakuya find out that you were a… 'were-cat'?**

I transformed from a cat to my human form in front of him. He reacted the same way Ichigo did.

**Why did you give Byakuya that weird nickname?**

What? Doesn't everyone need a cute/weird nickname?

**Are you a ninja?**

Everyone who is and was in the second squad is a ninja.

**Do you lick yourself while you're in cat form?**

Eaither I lick myself, of I have to take… a bath.

**Got milk?**

I swear, I'm going to kill you.

**Is the reason why Byakuya wears his hair down because you kept stealing his ribbon?**

Probably. Besides, guys shouldn't wear ribbons.

**Where did you get your tattoo from?***

Hmm. Well, I thought having a tattoo would be cool.

**Did you achieve Bankai in three days?**

No. I had to achive it the old fashiond way.

*In episode 228, Yoruichi had a tattoo on her leg.

(AN: I'm doing Aizen next. Do you think Aizen looks better with his new hair style, or his old one? Also, I need questions for Aizen.)


	20. Aizen

**Why is Hueco Mundo so white?**

Why? What's wrong with white?

**Why did you wear glasses in Soul Society? **

… Because I needed them.

**Does this mean that you have contacts?**

Yes. I wanted to get the colored ones, but Gin wouldn't let me.

**Why aren't you trying to make Ichigo side with you? **

Because I don't like him. He's too… cheap. Oh, wait. I'm being a hypocrite.

**How do you get your hair in that style?**

To be honest, I've been practicing that for years. I was saving it JUST for the moment where I would retreat to Hueco Mundo. You have to admit, that moment was pretty epic… (AN: I'm talking about the end of the Soul Society arc.)

**Do you realize that your old hair style made you look kinda… nerdy?**

Yeah. Why do you think I changed it?

**Which espasda is your favorite, besides Ulquiorra?**

Tia. You can imagine why.

**Why do you look like superman?**

I don't look like superman. Do you see me walk around in colored undies? I don't think so.

**Does your zanpakto hate you?**

Yes. She always bitch slaps me whenever I go visit her in my inner world.*

**How is tea made in Hueco Mundo? You know, since there's no water over there.**

We covert urine into water. (Note: I'm being sarcastic.)

**Did you ever consider the possibility that Gin or Tousen aren't really on ****your side, that they're spies for Soul Society?**

Hmm. Well, I always got a weird vibe from Gin…

**Why is Tia the only female espasda?**

Because everyone would die of blood loss if there were more girls like Tia around.

**If you become the king of everything, won't you need a queen?**

Yes, I would need a queen. Wait, what do you mean 'if'? I WILL become the king of everything!

**Why did you smile so much in Soul Society?**

Because. I was

**Why do you drink so much tea?**

Because tea is good for an evil master mind's soul.

**What do you think of Momo?**

You know, I kind of miss her. She would have been useful to me and my plans…

**Why do you want to rule the world? It's easier to sit in the 5th division office and enjoy some tea and cookies, right?**

Yes, that's true. But it's no fun.

**Which Gotei captain do you hate the most?**

Hitsugaya. Have you noticed that he's the captain who got involved the most? Sheesh. He's going to be the first captain I kill…

**Why did betray Soul Society?**

Because. I didn't like being bossed around by Yamamoto.

**Did you know that a lot of Bleach fans hate your guts and thinks that you are a no-life loser?**

They won't be thinking that once I take over the world.

*I think Aizen's zanpakto is a girl because the translation of it's name is 'Mirror flower, Water moon'. I don't think a guy would be called a flower…

(AN: I'm doing Chad next. I need questions for him. FINALLY! CHAD GETS SOME LOVE!)


	21. Chad

**Have you told Ichigo that you're half Japanese?**

No… I think he already knows though.

**Which of your female friends would you go on a date with? **

I don't now… Orihime?

**Why don't you change your hair style?**

Why? What's wrong with it?

**Were you born with all that strength?**

No…

**How come only your arms hollowfy? Why not your entire body? **

Because… people would mistake me for a hollow.

**Why are you so tall?**

I think it's my genetics.

**What's your shoe size?**

17…

**Why don't you have a girlfriend?**

I guess girls aren't into Mexican/Japanese guys…

**Have you ever been on a date?**

… No.*

**Do you like cake?**

Yeah…

**Why does your Spanish suck?**

Because I never speak it to anyone…

**Are you a Mexican or a Mexican't? **

I'm a Mexican.

**Why are you so laid back and quiet?**

I just am.

**Aren't you too young to have a tattoo?**

How come no one has noticed that before?

**Why do you have a weakness for cute things? **

Because… they're cute.

**Why is your hair always covering your eyes?**

It's not always covering my eyes…

**Can you teach me how to play the guitar?**

Umm… sure.

**Why aren't you shipped with anyone?**

Because I'm barely shown in the story…

**You should have a talk show! We'll call it… CHAD!**

That wasn't a question…

**Are you happy that you finally got some love?**

Yes.

*Poor Chad!

(AN: Is it me, or did I make Chad a little emo? Who should I do next? Shunsui, Orihime, Renji or Momo? Questions are welcome!)


	22. Renji

**What's up with the tattoos?**

I think tattoos make people look tough.

**Did you get your tattoos while you were drunk? **

Umm… I think so.

**Do like Rukia?**

As a friend. Really.

**Do you like pineapples? **

No. I'm allergic to them.

**Have you ever called someone who was eating a pineapple a cannibal?**

I only did that because Ichigo dared me to.

**Do you realize that Spongebob lives in your hair?**

My hair isn't a pineapple! Sheesh…

**Are your eyebrows really tattoos?**

Yeah. You got a problem with that?

**Why don't you die your hair?**

What color am I supposed to change it to? Orange?

**Did you know that there's a lot of yaoi with you and Byakuya in it?**

That's just gross! He's my boss!

**Why don't you wear the sunglasses any more? **

Ichigo kept breaking them.

**Was Zambimaru always a girl?**

No…

**Were the sunglasses really worth half your year's pay check?**

Yeah. They were cool glasses.

**Have you ever had a pineapple upside down cake?**

No. What the heck is that?

**Did you have the tattooed eyebrows while you were a kid?**

Nah. I was too young for tattoos.

**Did you like being in the 11****th**** division?**

Yeah. It was fun while it lasted.

**Did you know the entire Soul Society thinks you have a crush on Rukia?**

The ENTIRE Soul Society?!

**Why do you suck at kido so much? **

I don't know. Oh, well. Who needs kido anyways?!

**Why did you shoot Ichigo's dad with a gun?**

That was his dad? They don't even look alike!

**What do you think of Szayel?**

He is one creepy guy.

**What do you think of Ichigo?**

I don't know… but he get's too much attention.*

*that's because he's the main character.

(AN: Orihime's next! Questions are welcome! Oh, and suscribe. School's starting, so I'll be updating at random times.)


	23. Orihime

**Where do you get your recipes from?**

I make them myself.

**Did you know that a lot of fangirls hate you because you stole Ulquiorra, Ishida, Grimmjow, ect? **

What do you mean? I didn't steal them.

**Do you have feelings for Ulquiorra?**

No. Why would you think that?

**Why didn't you kiss Ichigo when you were about to go to Hueco Mundo?* **

No. I'm allergic to them.

**Who do you put up with Chizuru?**

I don't. Tatsuki does.

**Do you realize that you're practically obsessed with Ichigo?**

I'm not obsessed with him!

**Have you ever had fish tacos with mustard?**

Yeah. They taste so good~

**Do you like strawberries?**

Yes! I love them!

**Have you ever tripped up the stairs?**

That only happened three times!

**Do you realize that a lot of Ulquiorra's fangirls hate your guts because you slapped him? **

It seems like fangirls don't like me in general…

**Did you know that people think that Aizen has a crush on you?**

Eww! That's gross…

**Are you related to Matsumoto?**

Uhh… I think so.

**Who do you like better: Ichigo or Ulquiorra? **

Ichigo, of course!

**Do you have a taste bud disorder?**

No. Why?

**Do you realize how hard it is to ask you questions that aren't related to Ichigo and Ulquiorra?**

That was a question that involves Ichigo and Ulquiorra…

**Have you ever had a sea urchin shake?**

Yeah! If you come to my house, I'll make you one!

**Did you cook for your bother? **

No. He cooked for me.

**Do you talk to your fairies a lot?**

Yeah… they're trying to give me love advice.

**What do you think of Rukia?**

She's one of my dearest friends! Nothing will ever change that!

**Did you know that we know that you like Ichigo?**

WAIT! PLEASE DON'T TELL KOROSAKI-KUN THAT I LIKE HIM!

*When I first typed this question, I said 'kill' instead of 'kiss' XD

(AN: I'm sorry if it seems like I was bashing Orihime. Momo's next! Questions are welcome!)


	24. Momo

**Is it OK if I ask you a lot of questions that involve Aizen and Toshiro?**

Umm… sure.

**Why did you believe Aizen over Toshiro? **

I don't know…

**Do you like Toshiro?**

As a friend. … You don't believe me, do you?

**Have you ever bribed Toshiro with watermelon?**

Yeah, a few times.

**Did you know that Aizen is Superman's evil twin? **

He is?

**Do you like Toshiro as much as you like Aizen?**

What kind of a question is that?

**Why did you ask Toshiro to save Aizen?**

I thought Aizen was still good…

**How come you always call Toshiro 'shiro-chan'?**

It's not like he minds…

**Do you realize that a lot of Toshiro's fans hate you because you pointed a sword at him?**

Yeah, I do.

**You DO realize that Aizen tried to kill you, right? **

Yeah, I realize that now…

**Why did you idolize Aizen so much? **

I didn't idolize him… he was more like a father.

**Are you over Aizen?**

Mostly…*

**What do you think of Gin?**

Gin is evil! He must die!

**Why do you always wear that bun?**

Why? What's wrong with it?

**Do you know that a lot of people hate you for being so whiney and pathetic ****all the time?**

I'm not whiney and pathetic all the time…

**Where did you get the bun from?**

I died with it on.

**Do you still wet the bed?**

I never wet the bed in the first place!

**Did you know that you're the 6****th**** most popular character in Bleach? **

Your lying to make me feel better, aren't you?

**Have you ever drunk sake?**

Once… you won't believe how drunk I got.

**Do you feel like a cannibal when you eat a peach?**

Yeah… a little.

*It's true. Read Bleach chapter 334 on if you don't believe me.

(AN: Shunsui's next! Questions are welcome!)


	25. Shunsui

**How come you always wear that pink thing?**

Because I like my pink thing.

**Will you and Byakuya start a 'the color pink and flowers are manly' club? **

We wanted to, but Yama-ji wouldn't let us.

**Is Nanao strong enough to be a vice-captain?**

Of course! Have you ever seen Nanao-chan without her glasses? It's scary enough to kill.

**Do you realize that Nanao looks a lot like Lisa? **

Well, yeah. Personally, I think their half-sisters.

**Why are you so cool?**

Umm… because I'm not afraid to wear pink?

**What do you think of Starrk?**

I like him. It's too bad he's evil, though.

**What's up with the hat?**

Why? Are you jealous of me and my hat?

**Do you ever hit on your Zanpakto?**

Yeah. It's not like there's anything wrong with that…

**How come he didn't turn against the Central 46 when they ordered to kill the ****Vizard (including Lisa)?**

That's one of my biggest regrets, actually.

**Why are you such a pervert? **

I'm not a pervert! You can ask my dear Nanao-chan that.

**What do you think of Nanao?**

I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove her!

**Did you know that Ukitake is more popular than you?**

Really? That's good. Ju-chan needs some love!

**Have you ever been beaten up by a woman before? **

Yeah. That woman was Nanao-chan!

**What if Nanao declared her undying love for you?**

I would have a heart attack.

**Where did you get the hat from?**

It was a present from Ju-chan.

**Do you drink alot?**

Of course! I drink everyday!

**Did you have a fling with Lisa?**

Maybe~

**Do you like working?**

No. Working sucks.

**What's up with the flowers?**

Flowers are manly…

**Who do you like more? Nanao or Lisa?**

That's HARD. I don't know. I really don't know.

(AN: Who should I do next? I'm running out of people. Questions are welcome!)


	26. Ichigo

**What were you thinking when you first saw Urahara? **

'Where the hell did this guy pop up from?'

**Are Karin and Yuzu actually twins? **

Yes! Why do people keep asking that?

**Who named you? **

My dad… no wonder he told me about the whole 'protector' thing. He's the one who gave me this name in the first place!

**What's your favorite kind of ice cream?**

Strawberry. I- I mean chocolate! Yeah. I like chocolate.

**Why don't you dye your hair?**

What color am I suposed to change it to? Red?

**Did you know that you have the same name as the main character from Mew Mew Power?**

Do you have any last words before I murder you?

**Do you realize that your the third most popular character in Bleach?**

As long as I'm more popular than Renji, I'm fine.

**Ever had Orihime's cooking?**

Once. And I will never have it again.

**How do you feel about Kon?**

He's weird, he's annoying and he's ruining my reputation. I wonder why I haven't killed him yet.

**Who's your favorite Gotei captain?**

Toshiro. He's a lot of fun to mess with.

**Do you know what a fangirl is?**

Don't you EVER say that word around me.

**Did you know that your kind of dense?**

I am not dense!

**Do you know what fanfiction is?**

No. Why? Should I know what that is?

**What's your life long dream?**

I dunno. To open my own strawberry farm?

**Did you know that your dad was a shinigami?**

WHAT?! My dad is not a shinigami. He's too stupid/weird to be one.

**What do you think of Ishida?**

He's a dependable friend. Although, he can be a smart aleck… and a little girly.

**Where your parents expecting you to be a girl?**

NO. Come to Karakura so I can kill you, OK?

**What do you think of Chad?**

I hate to say it, but Chad is WAY too normal to be hanging out with us. I guess the only reason we keep him around is because everyone's sanity depends on him.

**Are you afraid of Byakuya?**

No. Why would I be? Although, his glare is a little scary.

**Are you pissed that it took me so long to interview you?**

No, not really. From what I heard from everyone, your pretty messed up.

(AN: Uhonohana is next! Questions are welcome!)


	27. Unohana

**Why do you wear your braids like that?**

I look better like this…

**Have you ever tripped on your hair? **

No. It's not that long.

**Do you hate that your vice-captain is taller than you?**

No. It's just… awkward.

**Did you know that you scare the 11****th**** division? **

Really? I wonder why…

**Are you older than Shunsui and Ukitake?**

Just by 50 years.

**Do you like being chairwoman of the Shinigami women's society?**

Who wouldn't? Although, it is very stressful…

**Who's wounds do you treat the most?**

Kenpachi's. Isn't that kind of obvious?

**Have you ever given Ukitake the wrong medicine for his tuberculosis?**

Once. On April fool's day.

**How come you looks so young, even though your over 200?**

Why don't you ask Tsunade why she looks so young, even though she's over 50?

**Have you ever played video games? **

Yes. I'm getting Hanatarao to buy me a Wii the next time he goes into the human world.

**Did you know that you are one of the scariest captains in the Goeti 13?**

I am? But I'm not scary.

**Have you ever caught Shunsui peeping at you?**

Yeah… I gave him a bloody nose.

**Why is your shikai a giant Manta Ray? **

Why? Is there something wrong with manta ray?

**Have you heard the fairy tail for Rapunzel?**

Isn't Rapunzul the story of the princess who threw her braid over a tower? Or something?

**Have you ever tried to build a pool in Byakuya's house?**

Yeah. He blew it up though.

**Do you drink alot?**

No. Just on special occasions.

**What's your zanpakto's true form?**

The grim reaper.

**Can you cook?**

Yes. I should try out on one of those cooking shows they have on T.V…

**Did you know that you're the second strongest captain?**

Hmm. I guess that explains why the 11th division is scared of me…

**Who do you like better? Kenpachi or Ukitake?**

What do you mean?

(AN: Hanataro's next! Questions are welcome!)


	28. Hanataro

**Why don't you use your Zanpakto that much?**

I'm a healer, not a fighter.

**Did you know that you're more popular than your captain? **

Shhh! Don't say that! Captain will kill me!

**Have you ever beaten your captain in a video game?**

Once. She gave me a death glare afterwards.

**What do you think of Kon? **

He gets me into trouble too much.

**Do you know what a condom is?**

No. Why should I?

**Did you know that you're kind of the mascot for the 4****th**** division?**

Really? No wonder captain made me wear a mascot uniform once.

**Does Ichigo scare you?**

Just a little.

**Which do you like better? Candy or chocolate?**

Candy. It lasts longer.

**What do you think of the nickname 'Hana'?**

It's girly…

**Do you have a secret crush on Rukia? **

Wha- what makes you say that?!

**Did you know that you have a lot of fangirls?**

HA! I suppose next your going to tell me that Mayuri has fangirls, too!

**Is Rin your long lost twin brother?**

Rin? The guy from the 12th division?

**What's your favorite kind of Jolly Rancher? **

Cherry.

**What's it like to have the scariest captain?**

It's better than being in Kenpachi's squad… I guess.

**Do you want to be like your captain?**

To be honest… no. I don't want to be that scary.

**Do you like having your birthday on April fool's day?**

No. It just SUCKS.

**Did you know that Kon thinks that you have a '****boring but somehow popular with the ladies' look****?**

Is that supposed to be a compliment?

**Do you think that you should get some more air time?**

I dunno. I usually get beat up or something…

**Do you realize that more than half the Gotei 13 would be dead if it wasn't for the 4****th**** division?**

Yeah, I know. It makes me proud.

**Who's your best friend?**

Umm… my captain?

(AN: Ichigo's hollow is next! Questions are welcome!)


	29. Ichigo's hollow

**What do you in your free time?**

I try to find my way out of Ichigo's stupid head.

**Do you like Zangetsu? **

I like him more than Ichigo. But that's not much, now is it?

**Why are you white?**

What are you? Racist?

**Since you're a part of Ichigo's soul, can you make a documentary of Ichigo's life? **

Probably. But who the hell would want to see that?

**Why do you want to take over Ichigo's life? It kinda sucks, you know.**

I know. Why do you think that haven't taken it over yet?

**Are you grateful that Ichigo saved you from Muramasa?**

Hell no. I could have saved myself.

**Which name do you like better? Hichigo or Shirosaki?**

Hichigo. Shirosaki sounds prissy.

**Are you wearing golden contacts?**

No. Do those even exist?

**Why is your tongue blue?**

I ate too many blueberry popsicles.

**What do you think of Rukia? **

Rukia? The shinigami who needs her butt saved all the time?*

**Why don't you dye your hair pink?**

Why the hell should I? You're not the boss of me.

**How come you don't have a hollow hole in your chest?**

Because. Hollow holes look stupid.

**Do you like rain? **

Of course! Rain is freaking AWSOME!

**Do you think you and Ichigo would make a good couple?**

You're some sick yoai fangirl, aren't you?

**Have you ever played a prank on Zangetsu?**

Yeah. He pranked me back though…

**Have you ever had coffee?**

Yeah. It drove ichigo NUTS.

**Do you think Ichigo will ever get a girlfriend?**

Hell no. He's too dense and ugly.

**Are you the one who killed Ulquiorra?**

Indirectly, yeah.

**Do twilight fans stalk you because they think you're a vampire?**

What. The. Hell. Are you high?

**Why haven't eaten Ichigo yet?**

Because… I don't like the taste of strawberries.

*is it me, or does Ichigo have to come to Rukia's rescue a lot?

(AN: Nanao is next! Questions are welcome!)


	30. Nanao

**Have you ever gotten a headache from wearing your bun?**

Just when I wore it for the first time.

**Do you admire Lisa? **

I did when I was little.

**Did Shunsui hit on you while you were little?**

No…

**How long have you been part of the 8****th**** division? **

As long as I can remember…

**Did you go the Shinigami Academy?**

No. I don't even remember how I became part of the 8th division in the first place…

**Why do you carry a dictionary all the time?**

To hit my captain with.

**Is your dictionary your zanpakto?**

No, my zanpakto is in my sleeve.

**Why don't you wear contacts?**

Because. It would give everyone a heart attack,

**Is your glare without your glasses your bankai?**

… Did you eat something weird for breakfast this morning?*

**Are you in a relationship with your captain? **

Do you realize that you're the tenth person to ask me that today?

**Have you ever released your zanpakto?**

No…

**Did Shunsui have a fling with Lisa?**

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!

**How do you put up with your captain? **

I don't know. I seriously don't know.

**Are you Lisa's half sister?**

No. Who did you get that idea from?

**Who's your least favorite vice captain?**

Yachiru. Don't tell Kenpachi I said that.

**Why do you always reject Shunsui? Is he too immature for you?**

Did he tell you to ask that?

**Are you trying to be like Lisa?**

NO. I am not some Lisa wannabe!

**Has Shunsui's head ever broken your dictionary?**

Once. Just once.

**Do you LOVE your captain?**

No, I do not LOVE my captain.

**Do you like being vice president of the Shinigami Women's Association?**

Yes. I think I should be president.

*I didn't have breakfast this morning XD

(AN: Isshin is next! Questions are welcome!)


	31. Isshin

**Were you a goat in your past life?**

No. That's so mean! Miasaki! Some random kid that is interviewing me is being mean to me!

**Where did you get your hair style from? **

A magazine. It looked cool…

**Why are you so insane?**

Insanity is good for the soul.

**Are you a human/shinigami? Like Ichigo? **

No. I'm an actual shinigami.

**So does that mean you're wearing a gigai?**

Umm… I don't want to answer that.

**What division were you captain of?**

The 10th.

**Why is your captain's coat all torn up?**

It got torn up from a fight with a menos grande.

**How did you lose your shinigami powers?**

I lost them in that fight with that menos grande, actually…

**How did you meet Ryuken?**

He helped me beat that menos grande.

**Did you know that Ichigo is a visard? **

Yeah, Urahara told me.

**What's your relationship with Urahara? **

He's a long time buddy of mine.

**How did you get your shinigami powers?**

I was born with them.

**When are going to tell Ichigo that you're a shinigami?**

I don't know. I'll let him find out himself.

**You have a lot of pictures of Miasaki. Do the workers at the print shop recognize you?**

Yes…

**Have you ever gotten hurt from one of Ichigo's kicks?**

Yes. My son hits hard…

**why do you kick Ichigo every chance you get?**

To train him! He needs to be in top shape!

**Who hits harder? Ichigo or Karin?**

Ichigo, of course!

**Did you know that Jinta has a crush on Yuzu?**

WHAT?! YUZU IS TOO YOUNG FOR A BOYFRIEND!

**Have you ever made out with the poster of your dead wife?**

… You can't prove anything!

**Do you think that you could beat Ichigo in a fight with your powers?**

Wouldn't that be unfair? After all, he's a visard. Then again, I used to be a captain…

(AN: Zangetsu is next! Questions are welcome!)


	32. Zengetsu

**Why do you wear your sunglasses indoors?**

Sunglasses makes a person look cool…

**Why don't you change your clothes? **

I DO change them. It's just that I have 20 pairs of the same clothes…

**Have you ever planted weird pictures in Ichigo's mind?**

No. Shirosaki has.

**Why do you call Ichigo's hollow 'Shirosaki'? **

It annoys him.

**Do you mess with Hichigo alot?**

**No. He try's to mess with me.**

**What do you do in your free time?**

… Look at plant catalogs.

**What kinds of animals do you want in your inner world?**

Purebred dogs and cats.

**What do you think of Sode no Shirayuki?**

I don't know. I've never met her. Although, I've heard she's pretty…

**Do you have legs?**

Yes. Their hidden under my robe.

**Why don't you shave? **

There are no razors in Ichigo's inner world…

**Why are you so dark and depressing if you're a part of Ichigo?**

In case you haven't noticed, Ichigo IS kind of dark and depressing.

**Why does it look like your always standing in wind?**

I don't know. I guess it makes me look cooler.

**How badly do you and Hichigo want that garden and those animals? **

REAL badly. After all, Ichigo owes us.

**Do you think Ichigo can manage without you?**

He can if he has Shirosaki. If he doesn't have Shirosaki then… he's screwed.

**How can you stand Hichigo when he's high on caffeine?**

I can't. So I just throw him into a random building and wait for the caffeine to wear off.

**Are you ever going to teach Ichigo more techniques besides Getsuga Tensho?**

I think any other moves are too complex for Ichigo.

**What's your robe made out of?**

… Animal fur.

**What do you think of Hichigo?**

He's… entertaining, to say the least.

**Do you like the taste of strawberries?**

Yes.

**How OLD are you?**

Why did you capitalize the letters in 'old'?

(AN: Yamamoto (You know… the old guy in charge of the gotei 13) is next! Questions are welcome!)


	33. Yamamoto

**Do you like ice cream?**

No.

**Do you like waffles?* **

No.

**Do you like pancakes?***

No.

**Do you like French toast?* **

No.

**Do you like puppies?**

**No. **

**Do you like kittens?**

No.

**Then what the hell DO you like?!**

… Nothing, really.

**When was the last time you went on a date?**

Never…

**Who do you like better? Shunsui or Ukitake?**

Ukitake.

**Why do you have a six pack? **

Because I work out.

**Did you know that Ichigo is a visard?**

Really? Interesting…

**Have you ever used your bankai on Shunsui or Ukitake?**

Yes.

**Why did you think that Rukia was a traitor? **

Because… she stayed in the human world too long.

**Why do never want to save people? (Orihime in Hueco Mundo, Senna in the movie)**

It's a huge waste of time.

**Do you like kids?**

No. No one does.

**How old are you?**

I'm older than you. Let's leave it at that,

**What's your vice captain's name?**

… I have a vice captain?

**Why haven't you died of old age yet?**

Because I eat healthy meals and I exercise every day.

**Do you realize that you are the most boring person I have interviewed?**

… Do I get a certificate?

**Are you scared of Uonhana?**

… Perhaps.

*These questions are refering to the waffle song on youtube…

(AN: Gah… I really hated doing Yamamoto. He's so… boring. Anyway, that fat guy who is Soi Fon's vice captain is next!)


	34. Omeada

**What's your name?**

You should know my name! I'm the greatest being in the universe!

**Is your inner world an all you can eat buffet?**

Maybe…

**Do you realize that you're kind of balding?**

I'm not balding!

**What's your favorite food?**

Rice crackers.

**Did you know that some people think that you have a crush on your captain?**

**WHAT?! Who in their right mind would think that?!**

**Are you allergic to anything?**

Kittens.

**Do you realize that there are only 9 stories featuring you on fanfiction?**

What the heck is fanfiction?

**When was the last time you went on a date?**

Never. But it's only because the ladies are scared if I reject them.

**Why are you so fat?**

I. AM. NOT. FAT.

**What did you want to be when you were little?**

I wanted to own my own restraint.

**How can a fatso like you be in the 2****nd**** squad?**

How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not fat?!

**Do little children run away from you when you get close to them?**

… What makes you say that?

**Did anyone ever think you were related to Santa Clause? **

No.

**What's up with your real name?**

What? All rich people have long names.

**Is your little sister adopted?**

Yes. She's too ugly to be related to me.

**Did you know that your probably one of the most unpopular characters in Bleach?**

What are you talking about? Everyone loves me!

**Who's fatter? You or Yammy?**

Who's 'Yammy'? Anyways, it's probably him.

**Shouldn't you have died from eating too much cholesterol or something?**

Whaaaaat?

**Your really stupid.**

That's not a question.

**Have you gone on the show called 'The Biggest loser'?**

Why would I need to go on a show like that? I don't need to loose wieght.

(AN: Let's do someone interesting! Like… Hisagi! [The guy with the 69 on his face])


	35. Hisagi

**Did you know that you had a lot of fangirls?**

Of course! I'm a total chick magnet!

**Do you have a crush on Rangiku?**

… YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

**Is Kazeshini rebellious?**

Yes, yes he is.

**Can you talk in a British accent?**

What's a 'British'?

**Why do you have a 69 on your face?**

It's in memory of a person who saved my life.

**Do you know that there's another meaning for '69'?**

What the hell are you talking about?

**Who are your buddies in the Gotei 13?**

Let's see… Kira, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika… and Yachiru. Don't ask why I consider her to be a buddy of mine…

**Do you like sake?**

Of course! Everyone likes sake except Captain Hitsugaya.

**You DO realize that Kazeshini is a part of you, right?**

Yeah. … OH, HOLY CRAP!

**Did you know that your idol is now a visard?**

So? The visards are kinda cool.

**Did it hurt when you got your tattoo?**

Yes. A lot.

**How many times have you mooched off of Omeada?**

More times that I can count.

**Why can't you have a 96 instead of a 69? **

It has to be a 69. That's why.

**Do you have a thing for Nanao?**

If I had a thing for Nanao, her captain would kill me.

**Do you realize that Kazeshini kind of looks like Grimmjow?**

Umm… who's Grimmjow?

**You had longer hair in the academy. Why did you cut it?**

It kept getting in my face.

**Do you REALLY like Rangiku? Or it just because of her chest size?**

Yes, I REALLY like Rangiku. Wait. That didn't come out right…

**Do people make fun of your tattoo?**

They make fun of it because their jealous.

**Are you wearing a choker?**

It's not a choker. It's a tattoo.

**What's justice?**

You should ask my old captain that.

(AN: Let's do a Visard! Hmmm… I know! Lisa! Lisa's next!)


	36. Lisa

**When did you start to read horny magazines?**

When me and the other visards went to the human world.

**Do you miss Soul Society?**

Honestly, I don't. It's a lot more fun here…

**Why do you and Nanao look alike?**

I don't know… maybe it's a coincidence.

**Did you know that Shunsui thinks that you and Nanao are half sisters?**

Oh, really?

**Did you have a fling with Shunsui?**

Is the sky blue? Both these questions have the same answer.

**Are you far sighted or near sighted?**

Far. I just need my glasses to read…

**Do you ever read anything besides horny magazines?**

Yeah. I read Shonen Jump.*

**Have you and your inner hollow ever sat down and had a nice chat**** over a cup of tea?**

Kind of. Every Saturday in my inner world, me, my zanpakto, and my inner hollow sit with each other and read my… magazines.

**Why are you so curious?**

I died from my curiosity. Literally.

**Why do you always wear skirts?**

Shunsui suggested it.

**Does Ichigo read your magazines?**

Yeah. A lot. I should charge him for borrowing them…

**Can you knit?**

… That is the randomest question I have ever been asked.

**Did you get in trouble for spying on the captain's meetings? **

Uh-huh.

**What kind of books did you read to Nanao when she was little?**

I can't remember.

**How many magazines do you have?**

A lot. Let's leave it at that.

**Why did you change your glasses?**

My old ones broke.

**Do want to get rid of your hollow powers?**

No. I like my hollow powers more than my shinigami powers.

**Do you know what fanfiction is?**

Uh… I think I've heard of it before.

**How do you afford all your magazines?**

I have my ways of obtaining them.

**Have you ever carried a dictionary around with you?**

No, Why would someone want to do that?

*This is a monthly magazine that Bleach is serilazied in.

(AN: I had too much fun writing this chapter. Kira's next! I almost forgot about him… DX)


	37. Kira

**How are you feeling today?**

Depressed.

**When is your birthday?**

March 27.

**Is your name Izuru or Kira?**

It's Izuru. But everyone calls me Kira.

**Did you know that Kira means murder?**

Of course.

**Do you watch Death Note?**

Yeah. L is my idol…

**Why did you get all gloomy after you graduated form the academy?**

I got gloomier?*

**Do you realize that you're basically the only blond guy in Soul Society?**

Yeah. It's depressing.

**Do you have a Neopets account?**

What's that?

**Do you have a facebook account?**

I want one…

**What color are your eyes?**

Blue.

**Do you like swimsuit magazines?**

I'm not a pervert unlike Hisagi.

**Why did you grow out your hair?**

I got too busy to go and cut it.

**Did you know that you're the 9****th**** most popular character in Bleach? **

Really? Those votes must have been out of pity.

**Did you know that there's a lot of yoai involving you and Gin?**

… I have no comment for that.

**Did you know Wabiske is the 4****th**** most popular Zanpakto?**

So… he's more popular than me?

**Do you have a crush on anyone?**

… I'm going to ignore that question.

**Do you think that you have a lot of fangirls?**

I probably have 5 in the entire world.

**How many times have you gotten drunk with Rangiku?**

Uh… Probably once or twice. You don't believe me, do you?

**What would you do if you had a Death Note?**

I'd write Aizen's name in it. Just so this stupid war can be over.

**What makes you happy?**

… Icecream.

*OMG! 'Gloomier' is an actual word!

(AN: I want you all to know that high school is EVIL. Who ever says that it will be the best years of your life is a LIER. Kon's next.)


	38. Kon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo 100%

**What do you think of Kira?**

You mean Kira; the guy from Death Note, or that depressed looking blonde guy?

**Would you rather have a different animal for your plush body?**

No! I could never want to replace my sexy body!

**Why do you call Rukia 'nii-chan'?**

Out of the love I have for her.

**Have you ever believed in Santa?**

Of course. But I stopped when I saw coal in my stocking one year.

**What's your favorite anime?**

Ichigo 100%.

**Why do you like Rukia when she's so flat?**

SHE'S NOT FLAT!!! Never say those words again!

**Did you know that you have a Quincy cross sewed to the back of your head?**

Huh. No wonder the back of my head itches sometimes.

**Why do people always dress you up in sailor moon outfits?**

That's something I want to know, too.

**Are you aware that no one respects you?**

LIES!!!!!

**Do you like High school?**

Yes! All the girls are hot!

**Have you ever borrowed Lisa's magazines?**

Who's 'Lisa'?

**Have you ever gotten chocolate on Valentines Day?**

I don't want to answer that.

**Did you know that a thumb up in France is the equivalent to the middle finger? **

Really? How did you find that out?

**Do you like peanuts?**

I can't eat food…

**Do you like Lirin?**

_NO! *_

**Can you play a piano?**

Uh-huh. Didn't you see that one Bleach ending?

**Can you sing?**

Yup. Didn't you see that one Bleach opening?

**Have you ever gotten drunk?**

Off of happiness.

**Who do you like best? Rukia, Orihime or Matsumoto?**

Orihime! She never hits me!

**Are you jealous of Chappy?**

Yes. It get's so much more attention from nii-chan than me!

*Oh, my. Such a violent rejection.

(AN: Hyori's next. I wish I had more to say…)


	39. Hyori

**What kind of music do you like?**

If it's not screamo, I don't like it.

**Do you have a crush on Shinji?**

I knew that you would ask that…

**Why do you wear pigtails?**

No one recognizes me without my pigtails…

**Have you ever believed in Santa?**

Santa's an idiot. He got the wrong things for me last Christmas.

**Did you know that no guy loves you?**

_SHUT UP!!!_ You're just jealous!

**Why are you the head of the Visards?**

Because I'm awesome.

**Why you are always mean to everyone?**

'Mean' is a harsh word.

**What do you think of Toshiro?**

Who? The small, white-haired guy?

**Do you read Lisa's magazines?**

Dude, EVERYONE reads Lisa's magazines.

**What were you for Halloween?**

A monkey.

**What do you do if you get cavities?**

We get Hachi to treat them

**Have you ever gotten roses on Valentines Day?**

I'm allergic to roses.

**Why haven't you killed Shinji yet? **

I never got around to it…

**Why do you always hit people with your flip flops?**

I keep hoping that the gum on the bottom of my flip flop will stick to their face.

**Are you and Soifon going to start a 'we hate Urahara club'?**

Maybe. First, I have to figure out who the heck this 'Soifon' chick is.

**How can you run and fight in those flip flops?**

That's nothing compared to the 12th division's current vice captain. She can run and fight in HIGH HEELS.

**Are you engaged to Shinji?**

Where the HELL did you hear THAT?

**How old are you?**

I'm older than Yamamoto.

**Why do you call Ichigo and Shinji 'bald'?**

I think I already explained that in the anime/manga…*

**Who do you like better? Urahara or Shinji?**

Dang. That's hard. I guess I'll have to go with Shinji…

*_SPOILER_ She's currently missing the lower half of her body in the manga.

(AN: Tousen's next. You know that blind guy with the complicated hair.)


	40. Tousen

**Are you REALLY blind?**

Yes.

**How did you do paperwork if you're blind?**

It's a secret.

**Why do you wear goggles?**

Goggles are cool.

**Who does your hair?**

I do.

**How can you do your own hair if you're blind?**

Why do you need to know that?

**Who do you tolerate more? Gin or Aizen?**

Aizen. The only person who can stand Gin is Aizen.

**Have you ever been slapped in the face with a sandal?**

Yeah. How did you know that?

**Why are you obsessed with Justice?**

Haven't you been reading the manga?

**Do you read Lisa's magazines?**

… I can't read.

**How are you reading this if you can't read?**

You're getting on my nerves.

**Why do you listen to Aizen?**

I have my reasons…

**Why does your hair turn purple in the moonlight? **

I don't know. To give me more character?

**How can you write if you're blind? **

… Because I'm magical.

**Do you like Wonderwies?**

Of course. He's like a son to me.

**Do you shop at a store called Justice?**

There's a STORE called Justice? I don't believe you.

**How can you run and fight if you're blind?**

Didn't I already tell you that I'm magical?

**Did you become bald because of Ikkaku's head?**

No. I've been blind since birth.

**Did you know there is a tribe in Africa that makes people put their hands in hot boiling oil to see if their not guilty of any crime****?**

That's… interesting…

**Did you realize that you were the only colored captain in the Gotei 13?**

'Colored'?

**Are you and Gin going to betray Aizen and go back to Soul Society?**

Even IF me and Gin do that, Yamamoto's probably going to ezacute us because we were still 'traitors'.

AN: Sode no Shirayuki is next. (Rukia's zanpakto.)


	41. Sode no Shirayuki

**Will you ever forgive Sebonzakura for telling Byakuya to attack and kill you?**

Of course not.

**Are all the ice-based Zanpakto as cool as you?**

Which 'cool' do you mean? The temperature cool, or the ability to kick someone's butt cool?

**What are all of Rukia's weaknesses?**

Let's see… Chappy, and… all the other stereotypical weaknesses. (Like friends, family, ECT.)

**Why are the other female Zanpakto dazzled with Hyonmaru?**

I don't know. Maybe it's because their not ice types…

**Did you know that you're the second most popular Zanpakto?**

Seriously? Then who's the first?

**Do you have a crush on Zangetsu?**

I've never met him. Besides, I rumors that he's too old for me…

**Do you like Hyonmaru more than Zangetsu?**

I don't know. Why are you people so intent on me and Zangetsu as a couple anyways?

**Do you ever change your clothes?**

Yes. If I didn't change clothes then… that would be disgusting.

**Which Zanpakto annoys you the most?**

Kazeshini.

**Are you taller than Rukia?**

Yes...

**Do you like the shinigami?**

Only Rukia, Byakuya, and Renji. I don't like Ichigo because… well, I think he's trying to make a move on Rukia. Then again, Renji is, too… oh. And Byakuya killed me…*

**What do you think of Maramusa? **

He's creepy. Very, very, creepy.

**Is your hair color blue, or white? **

It's light blue.

**Why did you leave Rukia?**

Because I thought that she didn't respect me enough.

**Why isn't Rukia as pretty as you?**

What?! Rukia is pretty! Just in her own, unique way.

**Your name is too long. Do you mind if I call you SNS?**

Umm… maybe you should call me Sode…

**What do you think of the other Zanpakto?**

They're… interestingly strange.

**I have 720 reviews for this story! Isn't that great!****?**

Yes, I guess that is great…

**Do you treat Rukia as your master, best friend, or like a family relative?**

Best friend, I suppose.

**What do you think of the pairing IchiRuki?**

It's a disgrace to Rukia! How can people POSSIBLY pair that… that filthy swine with a beuatiful lady like Rukia?!

*Isn't Sode a deep thinker? XD

**AN: Number 17 on Tousen's… can you really blame me for putting 'bald' instead of 'blind'? Hitsugaya's Zanpakto is next.**


	42. Hyorinmaru

**Do you realize that you hurt Toshiro's feelings when you said that he was too young to be your master?**

Feelings?

**Do you ever give Toshiro advice?**

What kind of 'advise'?

**Do you like any other Zanpakto?**

'Like'? What do you mean by that?

**Why are the other female Zanpakto dazzled with you?**

… Why do you expect me to know that?

**Did you know that you're the most popular Zanpakto?**

That's… great… I guess.

**What would you do if you were set up on a blind date?**

I wouldn't go on the date.

**Could Rangiku's boobs be used as weapons?**

Shouldn't you ask Haineko that?

**Do you like ice cream?**

Why? Do you not like ice cream?

**Do you like being with Hitsugaya?**

Of course…

**Do you think that Toshiro is short?**

He will grow.

**Do you like the shinigami?**

Not really. They have no sense of humor.

**What do you think of Maramusa? **

He's very… odd. He laughs to himself when he thinks that no one is looking.

**Why do you have green hair? **

… I can't remember.

**What's with the X on your face?**

Why? You don't like the X?

**Do think of Toshiro as a son or a brother?**

As a son. Don't tell him that.

**Do you like watermelons?**

Doesen't everyone like watermelons?

**What do you think of the other Zanpakto?**

They're …Ok. I guess.

**Do you read fanfiction****?**

Yes. But they're too many romance ones. They should make more humor ones… *

**Who do you like better? Haineko or Tobiume?**

Why do you want to know?

**What do you think of the pairings that Toshiro is in?**

They're odd. That's all I really have to say.

*Ain't that the truth?!

**AN: Mashiro's next! (The visard with the green hair)**


	43. Mashiro

**Do you like waffles?**

Yeah! But only with chocolate syrup…

**What up with the jumpsuit?**

Just incase I have to jump out of an air plane.

**Why do you wear goggles?**

'Cuz their awesome. Also, to protect my eyes when I jump out of the air plane.

**Does Kensei get on your nerves?**

'Course not!

**Do you get along with the other visard?**

Yeah! We're all one big messed up family!

**Where do you buy your clothes?**

I dunno. I think I got my scarf from this one thrift store…

**Do you drink energy drinks?**

Uh-huh! I can't survive without having a Red Bull each day…

**Why is your hair green?**

I dyed it.

**Did you like being a vice captain?**

Nope. Too much work.

**What's your favorite food?**

Dango~

**Do you like the shinigami?**

Shinigami…? I dunno. Can't remember that far back.

**Did you want to be a super hero when you were little? **

Yeah! I wanted to be like Batman!

**What do you think of Ichigo? **

He gets angry easily.

**Do you like being a visard?**

Yep!

**Do you get along with your inner hollow?**

Yeah! We read Lisa's magazines in my inner world on the weekends!

**How did you come up with names for your moves?**

Dunno. They came naturally.*

**How long can you keep your Hollow Mask on?**

More than 15 hours.

**What do you think of Orihime****?**

I don't like her! She annoys me!

**What do you think of Wonderwiess?**

I don't like him! Who in the world DOES?!

**Do you love Kensei?**

Of course! Why'd it take you so long to ask that?

*Her moves have her name in them. Like 'Mashiro Kick'/

**AN: Nnoitra is next! (The giant spoon that's part of the espasda).**


	44. Nnotria

**Were you a fork in your past life?**

NO. I was a HUMAN.

**Did you know that a whale can use you to eat schools of plankton?**

No, it can't. Whales don't have opposable thumbs.

**What do you eat cereal with?**

A fork. No. Wait. I mean a spoon.

**Did you have a crush on Nell?**

No.

**Do you get along with the other espasda?**

Hell no. They're all a bunch of *&^%

**Where do you buy your clothes?**

I have a personal tailor.

**Do you like horses?**

No. they can just go die in some unoccupied corner.

**Why do you like to fight if you always loose?**

I don't always loose!

**Do you have a fear of forks?**

No. Who the hell would be afraid of forks?

**What do you think of Szayel?**

He's a wanabe scientist.

**What do you think of Hailbel?**

I have this wired feeling that she want to dip me in a boiling pot of cheese.*

**Before you died, why did you only look at Nell? **

You're delusional.

**What do you think of Ichigo? **

The orange headed guy who didn't want me to kill Grimmjow?

**Do think Szayel is gay?**

Yep.

**Is having a hole in the middle of your head weird?**

Don't you have any common sense?

**Why do you treat Tesla so badly?**

To toughin him up.

**Are you a perv?**

No…

**Do you like spoons****?**

Dunno. I can't eat my soup with out 'em.

**Would you marry a girl with a fork hood and then have little spork hooded children with her?**

HA! I proof that you're high now!

**What do you say to all the people who call you a spoon?**

I say that you're all #$%& retards.

*See Hailbel's chapter, question 10.

**AN: Karin and Yuzu are next! (Ichigo's little sisters.)**


	45. Karin and Yuzu

**Karin is the one in the regular font and Yuzu is the one in an italicized font. The questions are still in bold. XD**

**Why is your dad so weird?**

That's the way he was born.

_I think he was dropped on the head when he was a baby._

**Karin: Did you ever figure out what happened to Ichigo?**

Yeah. But at first, I just thought it was him going through puberty…

**Yuzu: What do you think happened to 'Bostov'?**

_I don't know… maybe he was kidnapped…_

**Karin: What would you do if all the soccer balls in the word disappeared?**

I'd just figure how to make some. Or I'd get a new hobby…

**Yuzu: Have you ever eaten Orihime's cooking?**

_Umm… yes. I was sick for a week._

**Karin: Have you ever dressed up like a princess?**

No.

_Yes you have! The first time we went trick-or-treating with mom!_

**Karin: What was your first opinion of Toshiro?**

'Cool! I've never met a midget before!'

**Yuzu: What do you think of Jinta?**

_He gives me lots of discounts…_

**Do you guys feel left out since your not in the series that much?**

I'm in the series! I even starred in a filler episode!

_That's weird. Why wasn't I in it?_

I don't know.

**Why don't any of you look alike? Since you guys and Ichigo are siblings and all…**

Ichigo's not part of the family. Mom found him in a dumpster and then adopted him.

_Karin! That's not true!_

I wish it was.

**Karin: How did you react when you found out that Ichigo was a shinigami?**

I wasn't surprised. It explained a lot.

**Yuzu: Would you like to have Rukia as an older sister? **

_Yeah! It'd be lots of fun with Rukia-chan around! _

**Who gets higher grades? Karin or Yuzu? **

_I do._

My grades would be higher if I didn't have soccer practice!

_So? I cook, clean, I do all the laundry, I get dad to stop kissing mom's picture every morning, I—_

Too much information!

**Are you guys REALLY twins?**

Yes! Why does everybody always ask that?!

_Maybe it's because we don't look alike._

**What do you guys think of Ichigo's friends?**

He's friends with a nerd.

_And a bodybuilder._

And then there's Orihime…

_And I think he's friends with this guy who has tattooed eyebrows. He shot dad once._

I don't blame him.

**Have you ever had a pet?**

No. Goat-man's allegic to dogs and cats.

_He __offered to buy us a llama, though…_

**Yuzu: What would you do if Ichigo was a shinigami?**

_If he's a shinigami, wouldn't he be dead?_

**Do you like forks****?**

_Sure…_

Why are you asking that?!

**Karin: What would you do if you met up with Toshiro again?**

I'd get him to play soccer with me!

**Who's older?**

_I am._

Hard to belive, isn't it?

**AN: Kensei is next! (Mashiro's lover. Just kidding! That visard who used to be the captain of the ninth squad.)**


	46. Kensei

**Has Mashiro ever forced you to wear a dress?**

… Do I seriously have to answer that?

**Why are you always angry?**

If you had to deal with a moody brat like Mashiro everyday of your life, then you'd be pretty angry, too.

**What's your opinion on Hisagi?**

Dunno. All I know is that he needs to smile more.*

**What does the 69 on your stomach mean?**

Why does everyone ask that? The '6' is for my last name, and the '9' is for the 9th division.

**Are you sure that it doesn't have anything to do with Mashiro?**

Yes, I'm sure.

**What do you think of Mashiro?**

I'll just tell you in a nutshell: She's annoying.

**Do you take steroids?**

No! I am naturally buff!

**Do you know who Jashin is?**

Didn't some Akatsuki member from Naruto worship him?

**Do you like cookies?**

Only sugar cookies. I can't stand anything else.

**Would consider having a kid with Hyori? **

Hell no. For some reason, I think Shinji would be mad if I did that. And not to mention Mashiro…

**Are you hiding your feelings for Mashiro?**

You crazy fangirl.

**How do you put up with Mashiro? **

I don't know. I guess I got used to her.

**What would you do if someone told you to sit in a corner, and there was no corner?**

I would probably make a corner, then…

**Do you have any embarrassing songs on your ipod?**

Some people would call it embarrassing, but I don't. I have 'Pocket full of sunshine' on my ipod.

**What do you think of Ichigo?**

He needs to man up.

**I wrote a one-shot that had 220 hits but only 4 reviews! What do you think of that?**

That only 4 people out of the 220 that read it liked your freakin' one-shot.

**Have you ever looked for something, only to find that it was right in front of you?**

Was that supposed to be some sort of philosophy?

**Do you like the Visards****?**

I guess. I like 'em more than the shinigami.

**Awesome knife. How much are you willing to sell it for?**

If you get Mashiro to stop bugging me for an entire day, then I'll let you have it… but you'll have to pay for shipping and handling.

**Have you ever been dragged to the mall at six in the morning?**

Yeah. That crazy Mashiro…

*In the turn back the pendulum arc, after Kensei saves kid Hisagi from a hollow, he says "Smile, damn it!"

**AN: Zabimaru is next! (Renji's Zanpakto. You can ask separate questions for Chimpette and Snakey.)**


	47. Zabimaru

**Chimpette is in regular font, Snakey is in italics. **

**Chimpette: Do you have a crush on Renji?**

Oh, please! Who in the world would have a crush on that red pineapple?

_You._

If you're going to lie, can't you at least make it sound a bit more convincing?

**Snakey: Are you the same age as Chimpette, or younger?**

_Ha! I'm OLDER!_

Yeah. He just doesn't act is age.

_WHAT?! Do you want me to act like an old hag like you?_

What did you just say?!

_You heard me!_

**Chimpette: How did you get Renji's tattoos in your hair? **

I have no clue.

**Snakey: If someone starts to play a cobra charmer thing, will you start dancing?**

_No._

He's lying.

**Chimpette: Why do you sound like a man?**

Uhh…

_Because she went threw a sex change!_

**Snakey: Have you ever choked when Chimpette throws you?**

_Oh, come on! She THROWS me! How can I possibly NOT choke?!_

You're over-exaggerating.

_No, I'm not! Let's see how you like it if I throw you!_

Ha! You can't even pick me up!

_Yeah, 'cuz you're FAT!_

That's it! Come here so I can kill you!

**How did you guys end up chained?**

It's HIS fault.

_What?! You're the one who thought that it was a good idea!_

Well… you're the one who agreed to it!

**If you two are Renji's soul, then why is Chimpette a girl?**

_*Snakey starts to laugh uncontrollably*_

*Chimpette twitches like she wants to kill something*

**Why do you argue all the time?**

You have got to be kidding. How can anyone stand HIM?

_Nuh-uh! YOU'RE the annoying one!_

What?! Take that back, you little snot!

_Why should I? You are annoying! Even Renji thinks so!_

You lie!!!

**What's your favorite food? **

Bananas.

_Mice!_

**Do you realize that Chimpette is naked all the time?**

_Yeah. She ruined my innocence!_

I'm not naked all the time!

_Yeah, you are!_

What?! How?!

_I don't have to explain to an idiot like you!_

**What would happen if the chain broke? **

We die.

_It's the only reason why we haven't broken the chain yet._

**Would you like to give up Renji as your owner and make Toshiro as your new owner?**

No.

_Hyonmaru would kill us for 'trying to steal his master away from him'._

**Why doesn't Chimpette have a tail?**

*Chimpette glares at Snakey*

_Wha…what?_

*Chimpette still glares*

_What?! I cut it off by accident! Get over it already!_

*Chimpette gets a murderous look in her eye*

**What do you think of Sebonzakura?**

He's stupid.

_And annoying._

Both: And he has a giant stick up his butt.

**Would you like to go get a banana milk shake with one of your fans?**

Sure.

_Depends, is she paying?_

**Do you think Renji's a perv?**

_Of course!_

Haven't you seen the way he looks at Sode's master?

_Yeah. It's a no brainer why Byakuya hates him so much._

And still keeps him as his Vice captain.

**What does your inner world look like?**

A jungle.

_Isn't that a bit obvious?_

**What do you think of Byakuya?**

It's stupid that Renji used to be scared of him.

_Yeah. _

Holy crap. We just agreed on something.

_Wow. Oh, we agreed about Sebonzakura too…_

The world must be coming to and end soon.

**What do you guys think of Renji?**

He's better than some of the other shinigami.

_Like the fat one in the second division._

And Byakuya.

_Defenitly Byakuya._

**AN: Shinji is next! (You should be ashamed if you don't know who he is.)**


	48. Shinji

**Why on EARTH did you pierce your tongue?**

It was a bet. I would pierce my tongue, and Kensei would get his eyebrows pierced.

**How many first loves have you had?**

Only one, of course!

**How often do you read Lisa's magazines? **

When I have the time. Or while Hyori's looking…

**Why did you cut your hair short?**

Wouldn't a guy with really long hair look suspicious to you?

**Did Hyori tease you about your long hair while you were in Soul Society?**

Duh. She teases me about EVERYTHING.

**Do you still like Jazz? Or was it just a fad?**

I still like it. Although, it's too bad that I couldn't take my phonograph when I left Soul Society…

**Did you know that mostly everyone thinks that your gay?**

You have got to be kidding me…

**Do you and Nnoitra**** go to the same dentist?**

Who the heck is Nnoitra?

**Well, have you ever gone to a dentist?**

Yeah. But he refuses to work on my teeth. He said something about them being too wierd…

**Did it hurt when you pierced your tongue? **

Come on! I went through hollowfication! Piercing my tongue was nothing.

**What was your first impression of Ichigo?**

I didn't believe that he was a visard, at first…

**What do you think of Hyori? **

She's an annoying little snot.

**How old are you?**

Sorry, I didn't keep track of my age after I turned 300.

**What do you do for fun?**

Oh, lots of things. I go on dates with pretty women, I read Lisa's magazines, I annoy Hyori…

**Did you know that people think that you look good with Aizen?**

… HOLY SH**

**Did you know that your hair is kinda girly-ish?**

No, it's not.

**Why do you let Hyori abuse you?**

'Cuz I'm a pushover.

**Why do you smile all the time?**

I don't smile all the time. Unlike that freak, Gin.

**Where did you buy your hat?**

France.

**Can you speak a sentence backwards for all of us at fanfiction?**

Sure. 783 retpahc ni neziA denwo yllatot I dna, okariH ijnihS ma I.

**AN: Shinji dosen't seem too OOC, does he? Lynette, Stark's fraction, is next!**


	49. Lilynette

**Do you poke hard?**

Why, yes. Yes I do.

**Do you like Hailbel?**

Sure. She's not an insane freak, like everyone else.

**What about her fracción? **

No. They're too loud.

**Why do you abuse Starrk?**

It's a brother sister type of thing.

**So this means that you and Starrk's relationship isn't romantic?**

What. The. Hell. Why would it be?

**What's up with your last name?**

What?! There's nothing wrong the last name 'Gingerback'!

**Speaking of last names, why don't you and Starrk have the same last name?**

No freaking idea. Is every other question you're going to ask me related to Starrk?

**What do think of Menoly and Loly?**

They're idiots. For crying out loud, they have a crush on AIZEN!!! Just try to tell me that's not weird.

**Have you ever gone to a dentist?**

Yeah. Stupid cavities…

**Do you get mad when people call you a kid? **

Of course! Don't YOU get mad when people call YOU a kid?

**Are you and Starrk gender confused?**

I'm not answering that.

**Why do you look like a guy? **

I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GUY!

**Why do you dress in such revealing attire?**

What's up with the fancy words?

**How in the world did Aizen find you and Starrk in Hueco Mundo?**

No clue. Maybe he has 'powerful hollow senses' or something.

**Did you know 'Los Lobos' was a band?**

I know. I like they're music.

**Did you die when Starrk died?**

Duh. We're the same person, after all.

**Why does Starrk let you abuse him?**

'Cuz he's a pushover.

**What do you think of Ukitake?**

I hate him!! He thinks I'm a little girl who should be playing soccer instead of fighting!!

**What do you think is weird about Starrk?**

Well, he complains about being lonely all the time, but all he ever does is sleep.

**Did you know a lot of people were sad when Starrk died?**

Were they sad that I died, too?

**AN: ****Sebonzakura is next. Now for some depressing news: ****I think I did most of all the important characters. (Tell me if I've missed any of the captains or vice captains!) I guess I'll just do the Zanpakto, the visards, maybe the mod souls, and perhaps Tatsuki, Don Kanonji and those two random friends of Ichigo, and then I'll be done with this story.**


	50. Sebonzakura

**What's up?**

The ceiling. And the sky.

**Did you know that I think your captain is a jerk?***

Wow. His fangirls are going to kill you.

**Do you treat Sode no Shirayuki as a close friend or as a sister? **

Sister.

**Did you know that Sode still hates your guts?**

*sigh* I guess it can't be helped.

**Do you have a crush on Sode no Shirayuki? **

Is every question you ask me going to involve her?

**No. It's just that I didn't get a lot of questions for you.**

Why?

**I dunno. Maybe no one cares about you?**

Nah. It can't possibly be that. Aren't I one of the most popular Zanpakto?

**True that. I think you're number 4. Hey, did you know that you're more sociable than Byakuya?**

Well, that's not much of a surprise. And please address my master with some respect.

**Do you ever take off your mask?**

No.

**Did you know that a lot of fans were expecting you to be a girl? **

Why!? Is it because of the whole cherry blossom thing?

**What do you look like without your mask?**

I'm not answering that.

**Did you know that Zabimaru thinks your gay? **

Umm… OK… Next question, please.

**Are you aware that your mask scares the living daylights out of people?**

It's not THAT scary…

**Are you related to Kakashi?**

The guy from Naruto? Nope.

**Oh. Well, do you like Naruto?**

Not really. I liked it in the Chunin Exam arc, but after that it went down hill.

**Wow. So you like reading manga?**

Yeah.

**Have you ever read a manga called "Bleach"?**

I think so. What's it about?

… **I can't really describe it. But I think that you should go read it sometime.**

Sure.

**Hmmm… I haven't asked you that many questions, have I?**

Well, you DID claim that not many people asked me questions.

**What do you think of Zangetsu?**

He should teach that Ichigo person more attacks than "Getsuga Tensho".

* Actually, I dunno why I don't like him. I just don't.

**AN: I do believe that I am not paying enough attention to this story. Sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update. Anyways… does anyone care about **Komamura Sajin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Sasakibe Chojiro, Kotetsu Isane, Iba Tetsuzaemon, and Kurotsuchi Nemu? **Cuz I find these people hard to do. Haineko is next. **


	51. Haineko

'**Sup?**

What's that supposed to mean?

**It's human world slang.**

Um, ok. I guess you really do learn something new everyday.

**Don't you just hate it when all your teachers decide to give you projects? **

I've never been to school…

**So… you're uneducated?**

No. Zanpakto don't go to school. Nitwit.

**Did you seriously just call me a nitwit? **

Yeah.

**No one says that any more.**

So? And aren't you supposed to be asking questions?

**Yeah, but I have no inspiration for you. Why did you think that it took me so long to update?**

How am I supposed to know that? And Rangiku's chapter is full of questions!

**Rangiku's more interesting than you.**

Liar, liar, pants on fire!

**How mature of you. Do you have a crush on Shinso?**

No. Why would I?

**I dunno. So how's life? **

Fantastic. How about yours?

**Busy. Doesn't that suck?**

Feh. Like I care if your life sucks or not.

**Meanie. Do you like Sake? **

Of course! Who doesn't?

**Normal people. Am I starting to piss you off?**

Yeah. And you're doing a good job at it, too.

**Awesome. Did you know that therapist can be mistaken for the/rapist?**

Duh.

**Your way too sarcastic. Has anyone ever told you that?**

No. I bet it's because you're the only one who thinks I'm sarcastic.

**I am ignoring you. Do you have a crush on Hyonmaru?**

… I got over him. And your question rhymed.

**Have you ever read a manga called "Bleach"?**

Please. Manga is for losers.

**Wow. Your life must be empty. Ever felt like committing suicide?**

… You… you're asking me if I've ever thought about committing suicide because my life is empty?

**Your life is empty because you don't read manga.**

Fine. I'll start reading manga.

**Cool. Nice talking to you. Bye.**

Wow. Rangiku said that she had fun when she did this 20 question thing… I wonder why…*

*Maybe because Ran actually had intresting questions. And I had inspiration for her chapter.

**AN: Due to many suggestions, I have decided to do Mayuri and Nemu next! Questions are welcome!**


	52. Mayuri and Nemu

**Nemu's dialogue is underlined. Mayuri is in the italicized font.**

**Nemu: How do you run in high heels?**

… It was how I was programmed.

_Humph. Why are you asking her the first question?_

**Fine. Mayuri: What do you think of Ishida?**

He is uninteresting.

**Mayuri: did you know that it is illegal to abuse your children in the real world? **

Well, this isn't the real world, now is it?

**Nemu: Care to comment on that?**

… No.

**Mayuri: Why didn't you design Nemu with more… personality? **

Nemu has tons of personality! Isn't that right, Nemu?

Of course, Father.

**Mayuri: When you melted after the fight with Uryu, did a squad 4 member look at you and go like "ew" and try to mop you up?**

No. They ignored me completely.

**Nemu: Why are you so loyal to Mayuri? Besides the fact that he created you.**

… I'll get back to you on that.

**Mayuri: Does your Zanpakto like you?**

No. I don't see why, though.

**Nemu: Do you think Mayuri is crazy?**

No. Why would I?

**Because… Because… Just look at him! Look at his middle finger! **

There's nothing wrong with my middle finger.

I agree.

**Have the 12****th**** barracks been busy lately?**

No. We ran out of things to experiment on.

And Yamamoto would not let us test on live humans.

**Mayuri: are your eyes naturally golden? **

Of course! Unlike that wannabe vampire, Edward Cullen*

**Did you know that a lot of people pair Nemu up with Ishida?**

Blasphemy.

…

**Nemu: have you ever gone to the Shinigami Academy?**

No. I did not need to.

**Mayuri: Technically speaking, how old is Nemu?**

Mmm… I'd say around 50. Why should I keep track of what her age is, anyways?

…

**Nemu: Do you like being in the Shinigami Women's association?**

Yes.

**Do you know what AN means?**

Also notice?

It means Author's Note. **

**Nemu: do you braid your own hair?**

Yes.

Why are you asking her a useless question like that?

**Mayuri: Why is your Zanpakto spirit adorable when your not?**

I'm adorable! Aren't I adorable, Nemu?

Yes, father.

**Mayuri: Did you know that Szayel is smarter than you?**

Nonsense.

*I apologize, Twilight fans.

**I wonder why she knows that…

**AN: I have decided to not do Love and Rose, because they do not have enough character development. I also think that the remaining Vice captians do not have enough character development. Comments and disagreements on any of the above are welcome. Don Kanonji is next.**


	53. Don Kanonji

**Awesome shades. Where did you buy them?**

I bought them in a store, of course.

**Where did the BOHAHAHA laugh come from?**

What do you mean? That's my regular laugh, girlie!

**What made you take up ghost hunting? **

I don't hunt all ghosts! Just the bad ones!

**You look like a Rudolf. Is that your real name?**

Hmm… so you seem to have figured out that "Don Kanonji" is a stage name…

**Do you wear your hair in braids or dreadlocks? **

What? How can I possibly _wear_ my own hair?

**Why do you think that Zangetsu is a bad spirit?**

How can you ask that? Just look at him! He looks like a bad spirit, so he is one!

**How do you smell a bad spirit? **

Girlie, the real question here is how _you _are not able to smell a bad spirit!

**Where did you get your staff from?**

It's not a staff! Call it a stick!*

**Do you have your own fan club?**

Of course! All great heroes have their own fan clubs!

**How long did it take you to grow your mustache? **

Oh, just a few months.

**Have you ever met Aizen?**

Of course, girlie! Haven't you been reading the recent Japanese Bleach chapters?

**Do you think that you should be the main character of Bleach? **

No. After all, I have my own T.V show!

**Have you ever seen a movie called Ghost Busters?**

Ah, it was such an inspiring movie!

**Do you play video games?**

SUPER… SMASH… BROOOOOOOTHERS!**

**You're easily influenced, aren't you?**

Why would you say that?

**How come you never run away from a fight?**

Foolish girl! Heroes never run away from a fight!

**Where do you buy your clothes?**

What? Silly girl! I design my own clothes!

**What do you think of Ichigo?**

He has a bad spirit inside him!

**Do you ever take off your shades?**

No. There is no reason for me to.

**What was your catch phrase again? I forgot.**

SPIRITS… ARE… ALWAYS… WITH YOU!

*He actually said this in a recent manga chapter

**Super Smash Brothers is a video game.

**AN: Tatsuki is next.**


End file.
